User blog:LogzLogan1278/Big Brother Your Way
|image = |version = United States |host = Logzlogan1278 789QA |season = 1 |prizemoney = $500,000 |numberofhouseguests = 16 |numberofdays = 92 |winner = Haleigh Broucher |runnersup = Shiv Thakre |casting = The Wiki |seasonrun = August 27, 2019 - September 8, 2019 |nextseason = Big Brother Blog 2 }} You choose the 14 houseguests from any country, any season! Background This is the first of many seasons, that I let the majority of the wiki choose everything that happens. You choose HOH, Have Nots, Nominees, POV Holder, If Veto Is Used, Post Veto Nominees. I have an app that will choose who everyone votes for, determining who is evicted. Meaning you don’t choose who is evicted. Houseguests Twists *'Wildcards': To even amount the men and women in the house, two men would be potential houseguests to enter the game, but one of them would be evicted before they even enter the house. Because of that, all of the men would be immune from the first eviction. The two not chosen will be in Big Brother Your Way 2 (Big Brother Blog 2). *'Instant Eviction': During Week 4, there would be an instant eviction, meaning that there would be no Veto Competition. *'Re-Entry Competition': The first four Jurors will compete against each other in order to win their way back into the house, as if they had never been evicted. Voting History } | Tyler | Maddy | Dan | Zlatko | Zlatko | | Holly | Angela | Janelle | Janelle | Nicole | | | |- ! | | Jack | | Zlatko | Zlatko | Angela | Charley | Vetoed Charley | | | | Charley | | | ! |- ! | colspan="2"|''Not in House'' | | | Dan | Angela | Charley | Charley | | | | | | | | |- ! | | Jack | Tyler | Zlatko | Zlatko | | Zlatko | Michie | Shiv | Angela | | | | | |1}} | |- ! | Jennifer | Angela | Tyler | Maddy | Dan | Angela | | Michie | Holly | | Victor | | | |2}} | |- ! | Jennifer | Jack | Shiv | Zlatko | Zlatko | Angela | | | | Ovi | Victor | | |3}} | |- ! | | Angela | Tyler | Maddy | Dan | Zlatko | Zlatko | Michie | Shiv | Vetoed Angela | | |4}} | |- ! | | | Vetoed Tyler | Zlatko | | | |3}} | | |5}} | |- ! | Vetoed Jennifer | Jack | | Maddy | | Angela | Charley | | | | |5}} | |- ! | | Jack | Shiv | Maddy | Zlatko | | Zlatko | | |1}} | | |5}} | |- ! | | | Tyler | | | | | |2}} | | |5}} | |- ! | Not in House | | Shiv | | | |11}} |- ! | Jennifer | Jack | Shiv | | |12}} |- ! | | Jack | | |13}} |- ! | | | |14}} |- ! | | |15}} |} Potential Houseguests } !colspan=2|Name !Result |- | | Dan Osborne ! | | Karthik Nagesan ! |- | | Ovi Kabir ! | | Rockstar Lantry ! |} Have/Have-Not History Game History Week 1 In the first Head of Household competition, Victor was going in strong. But Janelle was staying strong. Eventually, Victor outlasted everyone, and became the first HOH of the season. At the nomination ceremony, Victor choose to nominate Holly and Angela, as they were both in a showmance. At the Power of Veto competition, Janelle redeemed herself. She and Victor worked out that if she use it on Holly, Jennifer would go. So at the Veto Meeting, Janelle saved Michie's showmance, and Victor put Jennifer up as a replacement. At the live Eviction, Jennifer was sent home by a unanimous vote of 11-0. At the end of the eviction 789QA revealed that a new houseguest would enter the house. The public had 24 Hours to vote. Week 2 Week 3 Week 4 Instant Eviction Week 5 Week 6 Round 1 Round 2 Week 7 Week 8 Week 9 Week 10 Round 1 Round 2 Week 11 Round 1 Round 2 Week 12 Finale Jury Vote Seasons Category:Big Brother Blog Seasons Category:Season Navigation Templates Category:Blog posts